


It's the Smol things in life

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, Needy little Cherry, Sans has a buddy, Sans has one sided love for his brother, Scared little Cherry, Sickness, cheer up the skeleton?, coming together, cooking together, crybaby, cuteness, eating fries as a smol, fries, heat - Freeform, no corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus find a tiny little Sans who calls himself Cherry. Cherry seems to be an anxious and tiny version of Underfell Sans. He still gets adopted in by the skelebros anyway. This is their journey in that crucial first month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Smol things in life

**Author's Note:**

> Cry started this on Tumblr with the cute little adoptable Sanses. I had to write this adorable and fluffy fic because my life is seriously lacking in fluff right now, and I have no one to talk to. This is a beautiful and cute little fic to vent my need for fluff and to avoid getting in trouble for crying again. Anyway, you guys probably don't care, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic.

Sans normally spends his shifts of "guarding" catching up on some sleep. He has several jobs to keep him and his brother afloat, so a nap here and there was warranted. Still, out of all his time practicing this bad habit, he had never really expected to be awoken in quite this way. Not by heavy shakes accompanied by what sounds like his own sobbing voice crying under his brother's shouts of his name. Sans had never experienced something like this in any of the other timelines.   
Sans opens his eyes to a tiny skeleton with sharp teeth and a fluffy black coat accompanied zzz y white fluff. His teeth are sharp and the tears leaking from his eye sockets are red like blood. "Sans! Do something, he won't stop crying!" Papyrus shouts anxiously. Sans simply picks up the tiny Skeleton and holds him close.  
The tiny Skeleton seems to calm down slightly from the contact. So Sans carefully places the tiny skeleton in his shirt. "We're bone buddies now," Sans says with a wink. The tiny skeleton laughs and Papyrus sighs happily.  
"Those are terrible puns, but he seems happy now. Brother, you calmed him down, good job!" He cheers at Sans who shares an identical look of concentration with the little one inside of his shirt. "What should you call the tiny skeleton?" Papyrus asks after a few quiet moments.   
"I'm generally called Cherry or Runt," comes a voice of pure magic from the direction of Sans and the skeleton in his shirt. It sounds almost like Sans's voice when he speaks this way, except the voice is quieter and darker.  
"Sans, was that you?" Papyrus demands. Sans just shrugs. "Come on, this is serious," he tells his jovial brother. "We can't just leave him without a name," he says a bit more seriously. Papyrus is being a little less childish than normal, and the two brothers realise is, but sadly the smol skeleton in his shirt does not. Their conversation is interrupted by the tiny skeleton crying, and shivering in fear.   
"He seems to be a bit scared again bro, how about I take him with me to Grillby's to cheer him up?" Sans asks in a gentle tone, sure to be conscious of the trembling skeleton in his shirt.   
Papyrus makes a face at that, "well... okay. He does need food, just be careful in case he doesn't actually like grease, okay?" Papyrus caves. Sans had managed to calm the little one down before, so perhaps it would work again.   
So Sans takes the tiny one with him to Grillby's. He pulls the baby from his shirt and sets him on the counter. "Grillbz? Can I have a burger?" He asks the bar tender/owner who just nods and walks off to get it for him, too used to Sans bringing in strange things by this point to even act surprised at the tiny skeleton squirming in his arms.   
Sans pulls the little one closer to him. "So you call yourself Cherry, eh?" He asks the shaking Skeleton now resting in his arms. The little one nods and holds tightly onto Sans's for arm. "You like burgers and fries, right?" Sans asks the tiny skeleton once again.  
"Yeah, I really do like them," he says quietly and Sans nods in appreciation. Cherry smiles a little in response to that, happy to find someone who likes the same food he does. After a few moments in slightly tense silence, Cherry speaks up again. "How do you stand up to Papyrus? He's so big and Scary, even my Papyrus was like that," Cherry says nervously. He really wants to know.  
Sans stiffness for a moment before relaxing once more. "Since you pretty much just told e that you are your universe's version of Sans, I'll tell you," Sans says with a wink. "You just have to be brave, be strong in the areas he isn't, you know? That way if danger comes, at least one of you will know what to do," Dan's adds just before their meal arrives.  
Sans pulls the paper holding the food in the little basket for fries and he spreads it flat on the table. He then pats it with his hand for the little Cherry. "Now it's a picnic," he says when the little one sits down. He hands him about four ketchup packets and he gives him a sizable pile of fries.  
They eat the meal in a happy silence, before sitting back full together. After a while, Sans picks up Cherry, and he places him in the hood of his coat to comfortably carry him home. Sans makes it about halfway home before he feels a delightful feeling on his neck. It's pretty hot, and that tiny, wetting sensation right by where his shoulder blade meets his spine feels delicious. "Why are you doing that little buddy?" Sans asks Cherry with an almost breathless voice.  
"Paying you back," the Cherry whispers right where Sans's ear would be if skeletons had ears. Honestly, the tiny and gentle feeling of that breath ghosting across the wet point on his neck. Sans shudders and speeds up his pace a little to cover the motion.  
"You don't have to pay me back, you're living with us now little buddy," Sans tells him, happy to find them at the house he shares with Papyrus. At least the inside will offer a break from the cold chill constantly pleasing that spot in a teasing manner.  
"No one is ever this nice to me," Cherry whispers. "You must want something, right?" His face is getting teary by this point. "I-I can o-offer my body to you," he whines while clenching and unclenching his hands in the fluff of his coat.   
Sans picks up the crying baby and holds him close. "You don't have to do that if it makes you nervous. Just stay with me, since Paps unsettles you, and help out with dinner occasionally if you wanna. Tibia honest, I kinda wanted a friend to take to Grillby's," Sans says with a shrug. The little Skeleton looks a little less anxious by now, and so Sans holds him up closer to his chest. "Besides, Paps won't go anymore," he adds.  
Cherry looks up at him with hopeful eyes, and wipes a few of his tears off of his face. "Okay," he says with an adorable little pouty face. So Sans takes them over to the couch, and they plop down for some mindless tv watching.  
..........  
It happens nearly two weeks later. Cherry has settled in as an every day part of their lives. He still gets pretty anxious around Papyrus, but has started to try cooking. Apparently that was something he did all the time with the other little Sanses. The occasional work did not change the fact that he was practically glued to the hood of Sans's hoodie. He would always climb in there and snuggle with Sans. It was quite often that he fell asleep, and after about four days together, Cherry had admitted to being narcoleptic. So Sans had started setting up nap times for the two of them.   
Papyrus was appalled at first by the increased laziness in his brother, but the peaceful dreams they brought each other was enough of a deterrent for complaints. Still, all of that experience did not leave reference room for Papyrus to deal with this. Cherry's face is bright red, and his temperature is higher than is has any right to be. Cherry is supposed to help with breakfast, but he can hardly move. So Papyrus does the logical thing and sprints with the Smol Skeleton to his brother's room. "Sans!!! He's sick, help," Papyrus yells at his brother.   
Sans grogily wakes up, and soon notices the shaking little Cherry in his brother's arms. He appears to be burning up, and the occasional thrust of his hips makes it painfully obvious to Sans what is wrong. The poor little guy is in heat. Papyrus keeps giving him confused glances and demanding help. "Don't worry bro, I know just how to make him feel better. You just go do your important job as an almost guard, ok?" Sans asks, while picking Cherry up in his arms. The smaller one snuggles into his arms, gasping and crying a bit.  
Papyrus hesitates for a moment before nodding and leaving. Cherry seems to like his brother best, and Papyrus doesn't mind. He has wanted his brother to have someone close to him for a long time. His lazy half friendships are not really a substitute for a good friend. Papyrus should know with how close of friends he and Frisk are. Besides, it's nice to see his brother actually put effort into something for once.  
Back in the room, Sans waits a few moments just to be sure his brother is gone. Then he turns to the Cherry squirming in his arms. He seems so agitated, and he just can't stop moving. So Sans leans his back against the lump of sheets on his bed. "You look so needy right now," he says to the little Cherry. He squirms in protest, and then starts trying to fling his clothes off. "Here," Sans says, and pulls the other closer. He pulls the jacket and shirt off of the tiny mess of a skeleton. Cherry shudders at the beautiful feeling of no longer having his arms restrained.   
Cherry can't help but wiggle a bit at the feeling of hands being so close to the place he needs them most, yet just not being where he needs them. "P-please, I n-n-need it," he gasps out, squirming in need. Sans can't help but get a little aroused at such an adorable display, but this tiny skeleton could never take him in. So he calms himself down and rubs a thumb over the small glowing bulge in Cherry's pants.  
Cherry groans at the press and squirms in appreciation at the feeling. His tiny gasps and moans escape into the air, and Sans can't help but to enjoy that sound quite a bit. As the strokes get harsher and harsher, Cherry thrusts more and more into it until he - breaks out at the epitome of his pleasure. Tears stream down his blissed out face, and Sans grins at him mischeviously. "Don't expect that to be all, we still have the rest of today," Sans tells the lump little Cherry who nods weakly as his pants get pulled off. "There is a lot more where that came from," Dan's reaffirms, before placing a finger down for Cherry to suck.  
..........  
The next morning, Sans and Cherry are sleeping together on the bed. Cherry's heat is sated for the most part, and a few more rounds throughout the day should get him back to normal. Sans wakes Cherry up, just like on every other morning. It takes a while, but he finally opens his bleary eyes to Sans's gentle poking and prodding. "Hey Cherry, before Paps comes in, we need to talk, ok buddy?" Sans asks the little Skeleton.   
When Cherry nods, Sans continues. "We can't let Paps know about this okay? He's still a bit too young to know," Cherry nods in understanding. This Papyrus is indeed far more innocent than the one he grew up with. "So if you're ever feeling like this, just come to me," Sans tells Cherry who blushes and nods. The night before was strangely satisfying, and even the other Cherries could not get him this pleased during time of heat. He really enjoyed everything, especially the stretch and burn of his magic being messed with in New and exciting ways.   
Sans smiles at him, which is kind of rare, at least the kind of smile he flashes is. The door busts open from his worried brother's sheer force. "Sans, how's Cherry?" He asks anxiously. The small skeleton turns to Sans and makes a zipping motion over his mouth, and then winks.  
"Much better bro," Sans says with a shrug and a return wink to his tiny counter part. "He should be fine after a little more sleep today," Sans adds.  
"Good!" Papyrus says brightly. "You just rest here, okay?" Papyrus says, while petting Cherry's head. "I'll make some lasagna today as a special treat. That dog wouldn't dare to steal pasta from the sick!" He says, before running off and laughing happily at the good news.


End file.
